lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- Me nota ce nos ave ancora "basta" como un sinonim per "sufisi". esce nos debe sutrae el? *Me preferi ce nos sutrae "sufisi". Patric *Jorj, cuando nos ia discute esta ante un anio, tu ia dise ce tu gusta reteni ambos, car "basta" es un bon parola per cria "basta!" Me suporta la idea de sutrae un de los. "Basta" es multe bela, ma "sufisi" es probable plu internasional reconosable. ("Basta" risca es malcomprendeda como un insulta!) Simon **per aora, me lasa ambos parolas resta. nos pote revisita en la futur. Jorj *Plu internasional e reconosable ta es "sufise/sufisente" e no "sufisi/sufisinte"... An tal me preferi "basta/bastante"... ("sufisi" fa pensa a la sufisa "su"...) Patric **Strana, me no ia nota la similia entre "sufisi" e "sufisa", ma tu es coreta: los es multe simil. Simon ***Me ia pensa a "su" plu ce a "sufisa"... Ma vera "sufisa" sinifia ance "fa deveni un sufisa"... Donce un razona a plu per adota "basta"... Patric ---- *Cara Jorj, me gusta multe la bonis resente a lfn. Ma la usas numeros de "se" es iniorada e causa multe confusa en la lingua! Me proposa un sujesta simple(e no dramos!!): limita "se" a refleta( his, their own) e usa "ela" per his, her( other man's) e "losa" per their (other men's). No nesesa algace cambia per otra pronomes. Avantajes: 1-usa sola du nova parolas 2-evita la confusa de usa "se" en tan sinifias 3- es clar de esplica e aplica per la comensores(importante per nos!). Per favore la problem de "se" es tro anoiante per evita! Myaleee **Me pensa ce esta es sola un problem en teoria. La linguas romanica e germanica usa la mesma ajetivo per "de el" como per "de se", sin problemes. Esperanto, copiante la linguas slavica, distingui la du, ma esta crea casos nonfasil: on debe dise "li kaj lia edzino dancis" (el e se sposa ia dansa) ma "li dancis kun sia edzino" (el ia dansa con se sposa). Cuando nesesada, on pote distingui ja la du en elefen: "el rasca se dorso propre", "el rasca el se dorso". Ma cuando on no nesesa distingui, on no debe, cual es plu simple. Simon **es esta coreta? "el rasca el se dorso". El vide se padre(se propre o el de se ami)? El rasca los se dorsa (o la dorsa de se fios o de fios de se frate) repetente parolas intera ! Es usas numeros de "se" es simple e usa ela e losa complicada? En me traduis me para longa per pensa de trucos ultra esta confusa, crede me! Me bonveni otra solves ce (ela, losa)! Myaleee **Tu ta encontra la mesma problemes si tu tradui a franses, o espaniol, o engles, o deutx. Ma me no comprende la problem. Como Jorj dise a su, la ajetivo "se" es simple un corti conveninte de "de el" o "de se". Cuando esta fusa crea un problem, on pote usa ancora "de el" o "de se", tota clar. En poesia, on pote an corti "de el" a "d' el", me suposa, si nesesada per la ritmo. Simon *pardona, ma me no va cambia la usa de "se". e me no gusta "el rasca el se dorsa". nos no ta ave un problem si nos no ta atenta sempre scrive con frases corta. en prosima tota casos, la sinifia es clarida par la situa. ma si no, on simple usa un frase plu completa. per esemplo: "el rasca se dorsa propre" es la frase completa per "he scratched his own back". per indica ce el rasca la dorsa de un otra person, on pote dise ci la person es, per esemplo: "el rasca la dorsa de se frate". si es importante usa un frase corta (me no comprende vera per ce nos freta tan multe!), on pote dise "el rasca la dorsa de el". Jorj **Me no va cexa si nos sutrae la espresa "el se dorso". Me ia mensiona el car tu ia loda el como "un idea eselente" en esta discute. Simon *Nos ta dise per refleta : El rasca se la dorso... Patric **"El rasca a se la dorso" ta es plu coreta: lfn no ave pronomes dativa! Ma me ia nota ce esta usa de "a" (per indica un cosa simil a posese) causa confusa en esperanto, a la min entre aprendores. Me pensa ce "el rasca la dorso de se" es plu clar (en la casos rara cuando "el rasca se dorso" no conveni, natural). Simon *Me ia pensa "a se" ma scrive "se" car me ia vide tal en un frase de Jorj (a la min me crede ce...)e car en multe linguas propre la presposada "a" tende a desapare... Patric ---- *"alternante" no ave la sinifia de "alternative". esta es un era en la disionario. on debe usa o "posable" o "elejable" per "alternative", "option", etc. **Oce. Simon *"alternativa" sinifia "otra posable". En politica "alternativa" es ci crede ce otra organiza sosial es posable e nesesada... Esta parola no debe es rejetada... patric **Nos parla no de "alternativa" ma de "alternante", ce descrive un serie repetente de du (o cisa plu) cosas. Ma "alternativa" ta es un bon ajunta, me pensa, per la razonas ce tu dona. Simon *Si. Tal nos ta ave : "alternativiste" / "progresiviste" / "conservativiste" (ce es plu bon ce "conservaliste")... Patric *es triste ce nos nesesa adota parolas con "alternativa", ce no deriva clar de se radises, e usa sufisas non-lfn como -iva. ma el es clar usos e internasional. Jorj **Nos pote considera "alternativa" como un radis... Nos pote ave : "alternativiste" , "progresiste" e " conservores"...Patric ---- *grasil = \a graceful **"fasil" no sufisi, en me mente, per "graceful". me ta preferi "grasios", ma esta es ja "plen de grasias". "elegante" es un otra posable, ma me preferi no ajunta parolas en "-nte" ce no es clar derivada de un verbo! Jorj **Me bonveni "grasil", car pos la sutrae de esta sensa de"elejente" me ia trova ce "bela" no sufisi. "Grasil" es mervelios. Simon *"grasil" en la linguas latina es "thin/slim/delicate/fragile"... Patric ---- *la sufisa "-iva" (comun en la linguas romanica e engles) ave un sinifia ambigua. en lfn, nos usa "-os", "-nte", e an "-al" per alga de se sinifias. es posable ce nos defini "-iva" en un modo esata e usos per lfn, como nos ia ajunta "-ica" per casos limitada? Jorj **Como tu vole defini el? En ido el sinifia "con la capasia de ...", como un varia ativa de "-able": "nutriva" = "capas de nuri". Ma nos dise "nurinte" ja per esta. Simon **la sola posable ce me vide es ce el cambia verbos a ajetivos, con la sinifia de un tende. ma me nota ce la usa de -iva/=tiva es sola con radises tecnical. donce, me no crede ce nos debe usa el como un sufisa produinte. Jorj